This Years Love
by Broony
Summary: D/S - “Happy Anniversary Mrs. Humphrey, I look forward to the next 365 days with you"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I don't know whether this is going to be a one or two shot. If you want me to do their vacation (you'll understand when you read) just let me know. I'd be happy to write it.**

"Dan, you home?" Serena shouted as she closed the front door and took off her shoes and coat, placing her bag on the floor.

"I'm in the study darling"

"What, working for a change" Serena cheekily replied

Since growing up with very little Dan had vowed to make something of himself. He worked his ass off all throughout college and university to get his degree. He started at the very bottom but worked his way up the ladder. His hard work had paid off as today he was the editor of the top newspaper in the city. Everyday there was a different challenge and he loved every minute of it. He was a million miles away from the lonely boy he once was.

Serena worked as a Nursery assistant for the past 2 years. She had always loved children and thought this was the perfect job for her. She was right.

The following day would be Dan and Serena's first wedding anniversary and Dan had a little surprise up his sleeve.

Walking up behind him Serena tilted his head back and placed a light kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Have you had a nice day?" Dan said as he grabbed her arms pulling her down into his lap.

"As always, I love those little kids and since I told them the story of when you proposed to me they will not shut up about you, always asking to hear more of 'The prince and his princess' as they call it, and their only 7" Serena chuckled

"Well isn't that sweet. Listen, why don't we go out and celebrate our anniversary early. Do you fancy Italian or Mexican? Dan smiled at her. They both had important meetings the next day and didn't know the exact time they would get home so they couldn't plan anything.

"It's our anniversary tomorrow isn't it, I forgot, mustn't have been an important day else I would have remembered" Serena joked

Dan pouted and faked mock hurt but played along with her little game. "I know, I almost did too, and your right it's not really that important we'll have plenty of anniversary's to celebrate so let's not even bother with presents either. I can take your gift back, it's not a problem" Dan said as he began to shift her weight off and sat up

"Woah, now now, let's not be too hasty here Mr Humphrey. I still want my present" Serena cocked an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip, giving up the game. "I'm going in the shower and get ready"

"Oh you only want to celebrate it because I got you a gift, I see" Dan stuck out his tongue at her. "But Serena, I want to celebrate this anniversary not the next so be quick"

"Very funny, did you hear that ladies and gentleman, my husband is a comedian" Serena spoke to the invisible audience around the room.

Dan slapped her bum as she ran up the stairs. "And wrap up warm" he shouted up to her. "We'll be taking a detour on our way home, leave your watch off too". He didn't want her checking the checking the time every 10 minutes as usual when they were out late, panicking that they had an early start the next day and would over sleep and be late for work. So organized she was. Tonight would be an exception if everything went to according to plan.

"My watch? Dan, what have you got planned" Serena asked as she walked down the stairs after she had showered and changed

"You'll just have to wait and see wont you. I hope you didn't forget your hat and gloves because you'll need them" Dan kissed her forehead as they left and started walking toward the restaurant.

…………………………………………………………………….

"That was one of the best meals I have ever had, why haven't you took me there before" Serena asked as they left the restaurant

"Because I only found out about it yesterday through a work colleague. I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Soooooo, when do I get my gift" Serena excitedly clapped her hands

"You are like a little child" Dan laughed "But not yet, later"

"Dan, what time is it? It's getting pretty late, maybe we should just go home and have our own _celebration - _Beneath the sheets" Serena purred into his ear.

"As tempting as that sounds sweetie, it's only 9.45" Dan lied as he had just previously checked his phone and it read 11pm. She would have gone into a panic overdrive if he had told her the real time and then his surprise would have been ruined.

"Where are you taking me?" Serena asked with a confused look on her face. She loved surprises and Dan's were always the best kind.

"I'll give you a clue. It's somewhere you have always wanted to go but never been able too"

"St Lucia?" Serena shockingly replied without taking a breath

"Yes Serena, that's right, we are WALKING to St Lucia, I got the directions off the net they wished me the best of luck and this is the route they gave me. I told you to bring your hat and gloves in case you got wet when we swam across the ocean" Dan deadpanned before bursting out into a fit of laughter at her guess. "Oh sweetie, no more guesses. It's just around the corner here"

Serena stood still with a huge smile on her face when she looked up and saw exactly where they were headed for. "The ice rink? Dan it's 10 at night I don't think it's open"

"That's where you're wrong Serena. I made a deal with the guy who owns it and we have the place all to our selves, just for tonight" Dan pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"Dan, how…this is amazing, but I'm wearing sandals and I don't have any...

"…socks? Dan finished off her sentence by pulling out a pair from his pocket. "Surprise" He laughed

"Now I understand the hat and gloves" Serena smirked as they made their way indoors to get their skates

After getting wrapped and booted up they both made their way to the rink side. Serena opened the door and was greeted to the most beautiful view. She turned to Dan who was standing beside her and when he gave her that smile she knew that this had been his doing. He had done this, for her.

Candles that had been placed all around the edge of the ice dimly lit the rink. Music played softly in the background. Dan had created a CD full of their favourite songs. She watched as the flames seemed to flick to the beat of the music. Champagne sat chilled in a bucket of ice on the table beside them.

"Dan, this is" Serena whispered, her voice full of emotion

"Cheesy, I know, but well we've become accustomed to cheesy and I think you like it" They both softly laughed

"I love it, it's beautiful" she shot a smile his way, taking his hand and leading them both onto the ice. "You can't let me go though, I'll fall"

"I'll be by your side always" Dan said knowing she got the double meaning in his words

Serena hesitantly stepping onto the ice, shrieking when she nearly slipped. She gripped onto Dan's hand. "If I fall you're coming with me" she laughed. "Eeeeeeeeeeee, ok I'm not laughing anymore, I lose my concentration and nearly fall" Serena stood deadly still as if someone was pointing a gun at her.

Dan couldn't help but laugh at her. She was not moving just standing there. "Sweetie come on, move your feet, like this" Dan said as he showed her

"Maybe we should have a drink first, build confidence" Serena chuckled

"OK fine, I'll go get it" Dan replied letting go of her hand

"Dan get your ass back here now and take me with you" Serena spoke, fear could be heard in her voice at being left alone on the ice

Dan skated back towards her and pulled her along by her hands, she still refused to skate on her own and let him pull her.

After 3 glasses of champagne and 30 minutes on the ice Serena began to get used to the skating, she still wanted Dan by her side in case she fell but she let go of his hand and skated on her own.

Dan skated over to the edge of the rink and watched as Serena looked in owe of being able to skate on her own. Time for another surprise he thought to himself. He placed another CD into the player and pressed play, quickly skating over to Serena, wrapping her up in his arms "May I have this dance" he held out his hand

Serena took his hand and rested her head against the side of his. She instantly pulled back when she heard the first strand of the song being played. Her heart beating at a faster pace. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and captured his lips within her own; eliciting the same sensations it did when they shared their first kiss many years ago. The song Dan had just put on was the same song they shared their first dance to as husband and wife. The cords beating out softly as their bodies softly danced as one

'_Every time you touch me I become a hero I'll make you safe no matter where you are  
And bring you everything you ask for nothing is above me. I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me' _Dan sang into her ear as tears began to roll down her cheeks, memories of the greatest day of her life playing in her mind.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Humphrey" he whispered and took out his phone showing her the exact time. 12. 05 Am. It was officially their anniversary. "I look forward to the next 365 days with you"

"Happy anniversary baby, I love you" Serena hugged him as they continued to dance

"Oh and by the way, since we didn't walk to St Lucia - which I am sure you're devastated at, look in my right pocket"

Serena had previously put on his jacket to keep her extra warm

She pulled out two plane tickets to………………… guess where?


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan" Serena squeaked when she felt the cold water hit her body "stop splashing"

"You big baby" Dan stuck out his tongue

Dan and Serena were spending the last day of their 2 week holiday at the beach.

While Serena had tried to adjust to the cold Ocean dipping her legs a little deeper just below her knees, Dan started to swim away from her with a mischievous thought in mind.

"Where are you going, come back here" Serena replied with a fake pout and held out her arms for him

Dan stood up giving her a devilish smirk, letting the water flick from his hair he began to flex his muscles striking a cheeky pose

Serena burst out laughing at her husband's actions "Dan, sweetie what are you doing"

"_Some people stand in the darkness afraid to step in to the light" _Dan started to jog on the spot in slow motion and began to sing the Baywatch theme letting the water crash around him mimicking the show. "_I'll be ready no don't you fear_" he struggled through his last words and darted towards her as if she were a person in need of saving

Serena nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight before her eyes. She looked on as he lunged at her embracing her in a rugby tackle Jonathan Wilkinson would be proud of sending them both crashing backwards into the sea

After resurfacing Serena spat out the water that had accumulated in her mouth from being mounted on and slapped him across the head "why did you do that for" she asked

"Well, I thought you would take forever for you completely dip yourself into the water so I thought I would help speed along the process. It was all out of love really" Dan smiled giving her an 'I'm so cute and innocent look'

"Oh really, how very thoughtful of you" Serena mocked as she pushed the hair from her face "I'm ashamed that you know the words to Baywatch, I mean come on Dan what on earth were you doing watching that show?"

"Come on Serena, do you think any guy would miss that show, I mean the girls with their big bouncing boo…

"Boats? Lifeguard boats?" Serena cocked her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip daring him to continue his sentence

..err yeah, boats" Dan sheepishly replied looking away as a snort escaped his lips

"I thought so" Serena chuckled. She swam over to him wrapping her arms around his neck placing a hungry kiss on his waiting lips. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around waist. They stayed in silence like this for sometime not wanting to break the peaceful mood just listening to each other's soft breathing.

Dan nestled his face in the crook of her neck and gently sucked. He kissed her collarbone before breaking the contact of their bodies.

"Lets' go rent some Jet ski's Serena before we start having sex in the sea" he laughed

"Only if we can go on the banana boat first, I've always wanted to try it but Erik was such a little wimp and I wouldn't go on myself"

"Deal" Dan said as he took her hand and led her out the water. As soon as they hit the sand he picked her up in a fireman's lift and started racing down the beach.

"Put. Me. Down. Mr" She squealed but that just made him run faster.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Arms up" Dan spoke to Serena like a little child as he fastened her life jacket up. "my turn" he said as he raised his own.

They both stood at the back of the queue waiting to climb on the big inflatable banana

"I'm so excited" Serena jumped and clapped her hands

"Serena, how old are you" Dan asked

"Shut up old man"

Getting on was just as fun as riding it. It took Serena 5 minutes to get her leg over and steadily sitting after two failed attempts.

Dan crossed his arms and looked on at her in amusement

…………………………………………………………………….

"Well that was fun don't you think" Serena said linking their fingers together

"You kept pulling me off, next time I'm behind you, that way I can keep a hold of you, can we go on the Jet ski's now" Dan said with a huge smile

"You know what? I'm tired from that, why don't you go on and I'll watch you"

"No Serena we made a deal come on, how about snorkeling instead then?" he pulled on her arm tugging her in the direction of the ski's "You tricked me didn't you"

Serena tried to hold onto her laughter but failed. "I did not, but fine if you want me to go on the Jet Ski's then I will, just know that I'll be too tired for sex later after using all my energy on….

…ok, I'll go on myself, you watch" Dan quickly interrupted her. She knew exactly how to twist his arm. "but that's no fair you always threaten with sex"

"Have fun honey, be safe" she kissed him to shut him up

……………………………………………………………………….

Later that night Serena and Dan went for a romantic meal for two, beachside. Serena wore a short strapless white dress that accentuated every curve and also showcased her tan while Dan chose to go down the casual route with cut off's and a shirt. The waves provided the soundtrack as they let the sand run through their toes. There were a few other couples who had opted for a table on the beach. The light breeze making the candle flicker.

"Thank you for this Dan, I couldn't have asked for a better gift. The ice rink, this holiday, it's perfect" Serena whispered as she linked their fingers together across the table

"No, thank you, for this past year, for being my wife, and for promising your future to me. I'm honored to be your husband"

"You sap" Serena smiled as she leant over the table and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His words melting her heart.

After finishing up their meal they decided to talk a walk along the sea front. Dan was curious as to what her gift for him would be "Serena, did you get me a gift, or are you the gift? He laughed. "Because if you are can I keep the receipt in case I need it for returns"

"cheeky! your gift is still not ready yet, it's still in the process" Serena inwardly smiled. She was about to make his night.

"Can I have a clue" Dan asked

"No, it will ruin the surprise"

"Well how long do I have to wait then?"

Serena looked down toward the sand for a brief second before meeting his eyes in a capturing gaze…..

"9 months"


End file.
